Who's the father?
by Demonqueen82
Summary: After being gone for two years, Leah and Bella are returning to Forks for their parents wedding but they aren't returning alone. Bella's daughter is with them and everyone wants to know Who's the father?
1. Chapter 1

Two years that's how long its been since I had been away from Forks. I had walked away from Edward and Jacob,, I loved both of them but I wanted to stay human and have a life maybe have children. I couldn't be with Jake the fear that he could imprint at any moment would break my heart.

So after Victoria and all the newborns were destroyed I let them know that I couldnt be with either of them. Jake had understood as mcuh as he loved me, he knew that the imprint would override his love for me. Edward had been pissed but Rose had made him see that I was doing the right thing for me and since I was a honory member of the pack I should be safe from the Voltary.

I had been surprised the day I was set to leave when Leah had been at my door with a bag and told me she was going with me. I understand she wanted to escape, seeing Sam with Emily was hurting her every day and by being with me she could protect me, go away to school and no longer have to see them together for a while.

We escaped together, away from the memories and away from the ones that could break our hearts. Now we were coming home, in two years we had found reasons not to return. Dad, Sue and Seth had come to us on holidays but Dad was getting married to Sue and wanted the wedding at La Push. So here we are driving into Forks but unlike when we left three of us are returning. Leah, myself and my daughter Carly.

Carly had been a shock for both Leah and myself. Until the day Leah told me she heard the heartbeat I still believed I was a virgin. When she was born we knew or hoped one of the pack was the father. The only question on both of our minds was who was the father?


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop." Leah said to me.

"Stop what?" I asked turning in my seat to look at her. We had decided to drive figuring it would be cheaper than flying.

"I know you are worried about coming home, about seeing Jake and everyone else." she replied. "At least it's only the pack that you have to deal with."

"I know," I released the breath that I had been holding. "How am I going to explain her to the pack?"

"The truth usually works. Until I heard the heartbeat you believed the stress of leaving was the reason you hadn't had a period and you have no memory of losing your virginity so you have no idea who the father is." she told me. She had became my rock when I found out about Carly, she had held my hand through telling Charlie and Renee, going with me to all of the doctor appointments and she had held me when I broke down when I realized I had no memory of losing my virginity.

Thanks to Carly's due date we had figured that I had lost it at the bonfire days after the battle and I had told the boys goodbye. It had been a celebration, for everyone surviving the battle and the fact that the leeches were gone but the thing that they were celebrating was that I had turned my back on Edward. Leah had understood more than most why I refused Jake, she didn't want me to end up like her.

I remembered Quil and Embry picking me up, refusing to let me stay home when I was leaving in a couple days. Unfortunately things get blurry after I arrived and Leah had given me some moonshine. I had no clue how I had gotten home showered and in a tank and boy shorts.

We had left three days later, away from Forks and La Push. Away from our memories.

A month and a half later, while we were having breakfast she had made me turn off the radio. She had knelt in front of me and told me she heard a second heartbeat. She had nearly phased when the test came out positive. She held me while tears ran down both of our faces when the doctor had confirmed I was in fact pregnant.

"We're home." I said when we passed the Welcome to Forks sign. I looked back at my sleeping daughter and took a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Leah parked the car in front of her home. Charlie had moved to La Push six months ago so we had driven right through Forks. Charlie was on the porch when we pulled in and was now making his way to the car, Sue was standing in the doorway with a pleased smile on her face.

"Girls!" Charlie exclaimed pulling Leah and myself in a group hug. "It's good to have you home. Do you need help Bella?" he asked as I turned back to remove Carly from her car seat.

"I got her dad but Leah might need help with the bags." I told him. Charlie had been upset at first when I told him everything. Sue was the only reason he hadn't gone after all of the pack with his shotgun. Luckily he knew about the pack so we didn't have any secrets anymore. Seth had figured out a way to keep the others from his thoughts about us so the only people who knew about Carly was our family. Seth hadn't been at the bonfire that night because he had been patrolling with Brady and Colin so that was three wolves off the list at least but unfortunately he had no idea what had happen so he didn't have an idea either.

"No one know who are here. We kept it from everyone so you won't see anyone until at the rehearal over at Sam and Emily's later tonight." he told us helping Leah with our bags. 'You brought a lot of stuff for a short visit Bells."

"Guess it's time to give them our present, Leah." I said as we reached the porch.

"We are moving back home. All my classes are done and we decided it was time to come home. Your wedding just helped move things forward a couple months. Hope you two newlyweds don't mind having a full house for a couple months." Leah told them with a huge smile on her face. "Besides, Bells wants to raise Carly on the rez."

Charlie and Sue broke out in huge smile and pulled us into their arms. "It's about time." both of them said.

We put our bags in Leah's room for now. Sue was holding Carly in her lap when we came back downstairs. Sue had become more of a mother to me in a year than Renee had in my lifetime. I love my mom but sometimes you needed a mom not a friend. Sue had helped me with all my questions and all of my fears after Carly was born. She had stayed for nearly a month in our two bedroom apartment keeping Leah and I sane while we tried to figure out how to handle a newborn. It had been Sue who had admitted that when she had Leah she was just like me, wanting to protect my baby and keep her happy while trying to handle the stress of school.

"Is it wrong that I can't wait to see everyone's face when the meet Carly?" Seth said as he came into the living room. Seth was my big younger brother. The first time he had come to visit us everyone had thought that I was the youngest sibling because thanks to the wolf he towered over me.

"Nope because I am the same way. Charlie are you bringing your shotgun with us?" Leah asked with a smirk on her face.

"Sue has hidden all of my weapons and refuses to return them until I need to have them for work." Charlie replied with a frown.

We sat there and caught each other up on everything that had happened in the last three months. I was finally starting to relax until Seth stood up.

"Time to head over to the rehearsal." he said helping me stand up. "Time for the pack to meet Carly."


	4. Chapter 4

Seth POV

I ran to Sam's while Charlie, mom, Leah, Bells and Carly drove over. I wanted to get there before them because I wanted to see the pack and imprints faces when Bells and Carly got out of the car. The instant I had returned home after finding out about the pregnancy I had demanded Sam Alpha command me not to think about her and Leah, I had told him that I didn't want to upset him or Jake on how they were doing I think part of him was thankful not to know what was happening in their life. I had my ideas on who could be the dad but without knowing what had happened at the bonfire I wasn't much help. Jake had brought some of Billy's moonshine so everyone was a little hazy about what had happened that night.

Everyone was gathered waiting for Charlie and mom to get there. Emily,Kim and Rachel had cooked up a storm all day long. Quil and Embry were sitting in the living room watching Claire play with her tea set and trying to get them to have a tea party with her,Brady and Colin. Jake was talking with Billy and Old Quil. Sam, Paul and Jared were standing near the table.

"Hey Seth, they on their way?" Emily asked as she and the other imprint came into the room. Embry had imprinted on Rachel when she had come for Jake's graduation. It had been the first time anyone had seen her since they started phasing. She had a hard time coming to terms that her soul mate was one of baby brother's best friends but she was slowly getting use to it and they were dating.

"Should be here any minute." I told her with a huge smile. I opened my mouth to say something else when Charlie car pulled into the drive. The pack listened as all the doors were opened and closed.

"Who is with them?" Embry asked standing up.

Leah, Charlie and mom entered the house before I could speak, I watched as looks of delight and disbelief went across everyone's face. Emily started forward to give Leah a hug when she stopped dead when Bells came in carrying Carly.

"Who is that?" Jake demanded standing up. Billy straightened in his wheelchair and Old Quil rushed to his feet as well. Jared and Paul both dropped their cups. Sam stared at the little girl that resembled Bella but had to have Quiletes blood.

"That is Carly, Bella's daughter. Now which one of you fuckers slept with Bella at the bonfire and knocked her up?" Leah said staring at each pack member in the eye.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." Jake whispered when Leah caught his eye. Leah had just imprinted on Jake.


	5. Chapter 5

_Italic = thoughts_

_Oh you have to be fucking kidding me. Bella comes home with a kid and I imprint on Leah, her soon to be sister of all people.~_ Jake

_A baby, she had a baby ~ _Rachel

_She is so cute, what did Leah mean about who knocked her up doesn't she know ~ _Kim

_The first pack child and she belongs to Bella. Oh Bella you shouldn't have left I would have helped you. ~_ Emily

_Bells is back, sweet, and Leah imprinted on Jake dang this night just got interesting. ~ _Embry

_Bells please don't leave again. I don't think Jake could handle losing you again even if he did imprint. ~ _Quil

_She's not an imprint, how could she have a pack child. ~ _Old Quil

_How did Charlie keep quiet about being a grandfather and how come he didn't go after the pack with his shotgun? ~ _Billy

_She was pregnant when she left. I should have made everyone tell me everything they remembered before I gave that damn command. Two years of trying and nothing. Bella loses her virginity and now has a beautiful little girl. God she looks just like Bella. ~ _Sam

_Fuck ~ _Jared and Paul

BellaPOV

"Well this is awkward. Leah, only you could imprint while you are trying to yell at someone." I laughed as I walked in. "Claire-bear, I would like you to meet Carly, she a little over a year old but she likes playing tea party can she play with you and the boys?" _Yes it was ignoring everyone in the room but I wasn't going to let this upset Claire or Carly in anyway._

"She can play with me." Claire said with a wide grin. Brady takes Carly from my arms and puts her in his lap. "Thank you." I mouth to him. Brady just smiles up at me being the youngest to phase before the newborn battle I knew she was safest with him and Colin. I would have had Seth take her but I had a feeling he was going to be part of the discussion that was about to happen.

"Why don't we let the young ones watch Carly and Claire while we take this outside." Charlie told everyone and started heading out to the backyard. Everyone but Brady, Colin and the two girls headed outside.

"Okay, we will deal with us being imprinted later but what did you mean by what you said?" Jake asked Leah.

"You mean finding out which one of you fuckers slept with her at the bonfire after the newborn battle and have super sperm?" She said sarcastically.

"Bells, how can you not know?" Quil asked. I could see the questions in all of their eyes, unfortunately they were questions that I didn't have the answers too.

"I have a complete blank on that night. I know Quil and Embry picked me up from Charlie's house, they weren't going to let me mope at home. I don't even know how I got home, showered and put myself in bed. I was sore but since I couldn't remember I figured I fell or something. Leah couldn't remember most of the night."

"Bella did you have any of the moonshine I brought?" Billy asked.

"Embry and Quild each gave me a glass and things go from blurry to nothing until the moring waking up in my bed." I told everyone.

"You idiots!" Sam, Jared, Paul, Billy, Jake and Old Quil yelled at Embry and Quil.

"What?" Quil, Embry and I asked.

"That moonshine was werewolf proof, Bells. Two cups for you would equal over twenty cups of regular moonshine." Jake told her. "You are lucky that you didn't go into a coma or get alcohol poisoning. Two cups gave us a slight buzz. None of really remember that night. Sam Alpha commanded us to not think about it because some of us did stupid shit."

"Like someone decided to have sex with me." I whispered knowing they would hear me.


	6. Chapter 6

LeahPOV

"Like someone decided to have sex with me." Bells whispered. I turned my back on my imprint and the rest of the pack. I could smell the tears beginning to form and knew that she would not want any on them to see her cry, I pulled her into a hug so she could hide at least for a couple minutes.

_Stupid Alpha commands._ _Stupid boys giving her werewolf proof moonshine. Stupid imprint on baby alpha. _This was going to turn into a cluster-fuck soon if someone couldn't find some answers. Charlie, Billy and Old Quil look ready to beat Quil and Embry to a bloody pulp and I would help them. I turned with Bells in my arms to watch the pack and elders.

"Sam ,why would you give a command to the entire pack not to try to remember the night of the bonfire?" Charlie asked clenching his fist tightly. _If Sam didn't have a good reason I think Charlie is going to break his hand punching him._

_" _Multiple pack members were getting upset and phasing with no reason when they would think about the night and it seems they memories that they could remember were upsetting them while they were phased so I ordered everyone not to think of the night for their sanity." Sam told him putting space between himself and Charlie. _Haha guess he realized Charlie wants to hit him._

"So since a few were upset, you order everyone not to think about it. Okay, rescind your fucking order so I know who my granddaughters father is." Charlie told him stepping forward to close the space between them that Sam had tried to put.

"Charlie, there's a chance that even with rescinding that no one will remember the night. It has been two years on top of a command, the memories are buried deep within them that they might not be able to get them out." Billy told him.

I looked up to stare at each of the pack and could see the looks of pain on all of their faces, the thought they might not be able to remember what happened was causing them pain. Jake met my eyes and I could tell that the thought that he could have been with Bells and fathered a child with no memory of the night hurt him. _If there is a fucking god, don't let Jake be a possibility. I could feel my imprint on him, until all this is figured out we could not move forward._

"I need to be with Carly, I don't know if I can handle it if no one can remembers the night. I don't want to see the looks of pity or see them hurt." Bells whispered to me as she removed herself from my arms and turned to go back inside.

"I think its a little weird that she can't remember anything at all. I mean I had a glass of the moonshine and I remember most of the night. I know I saw Bella walk down to the beach as Emily and myself left to go back to her house." Kim said with a slight sneer in her voice causing Bells to freeze. "Besides, how do we know it's even a pack baby. She could have slept with someone else on a different night and is just trying to blame the pack."


	7. Chapter 7

BellaPOV

"I need to be with Carly, I don't know if I can handle it if no one can remembers the night. I don't want to see the looks of pity or see them hurt." I whispered to Leah as I removed myself from her arms and turned to go back inside.

"I think its a little weird that she can't remember anything at all. I mean I had a glass of the moonshine and I remember most of the night. I know I saw Bella walk down to the beach as Emily and myself left to go back to her house." Kim said with a slight sneer in her voice causing me to freeze. "Besides, how do we know it's even a pack baby. She could have slept with someone else on a different night and is just trying to blame the pack."

The growls echoed through the yard and each were directed at Kim. "Leave." Jared snarled right in Kim's face.

"Jared, I am just saying what I am sure everyone is thinking." She said looking around suddenly she didn't look so sure of herself.

"Everyone can tell that little girl is pack. I'm not even a wolf and I knew it right away." Emily said her voice cold.

Everyone was concentrating on Kim that no one noticed until Rachel pushed Jared out of the way and slugged Kim causing her to fall to the ground. "I have been wanting to do that for over a year. You make snide comments about everyone in this pack. Hell, you make comments about Jared when he's not within hearing distance and I have let those slide but I will be damned if I let you make one more fucking comment about my baby sister." She said as she stood over Kim.

I stared at Kim trying to figure out what had happened to cause her to act this way. Before Leah and I had left we had been friends, not as close as Emily and I but close enough that her words actually hurt. "You saw me walk down to the beach, was I alone?" I asked trying to get everyone to calm down before someone accidentally phased.

"I didn't see anyone but you were coming onto pretty much everyone..." She started to say.

'She wasn't coming onto anyone you stupid jealous bitch. She was dancing and having fun with her pack. I don't remember much thanks to that fucking order but I think I remember seeing her walk to the beach but that was a while before you and Emily left." Quil said helping Embry hold Jake from going after Kim.

"I told you to leave." Jared snarled again. "You have been a right bitch to me and everyone in this pack for nearly two years. You have been digging your own grave. I know that you are seeing someone behind me back, I can smell him on you when you come home. Call him to come get your ass because you are not welcome here." He told her turning his back on her to face me. "I am sorry my soon to be ex is a right jealous bitch once Sam lifts the order we will figure this out because I think we all need to know." He lifted his hand and brushed the tear that had escaped off my cheek.

"Don't worry wolf girl, we will know who that little girl's dad is one way or another." Paul said stepping up to stand beside Jared. Not even realizing it he started rubbing my arm, I think to try to help comfort me.

"I want her to know her dad and I need to know what happened. I need to know how or why I gave up my virginity." I whispered the last part knowing that while the wolves would hear me everyone else wouldn't. Suddenly hearing soft whimpering behind me I turned to see Brady holding Carly.

"Dada." Carly whimpered staring at Paul and Jared.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dada." Carly whimpered staring at Paul and Jared.

"I'm sorry, she kept..." Brady didn't even get to finish his sentence before Carly tried to jump out of his arms to get to us. I rushed forward but Jared was faster and was able to grab her before she launched herself to the ground trying to get to us.

"Why did that little brat call you dada?" Kim asked standing up. No one even acknowledged her. She pushed her way through the wolves until she was face to face with Jared. "I asked you a question, Jared why did Bella bastard call you and Paul dada?" she demanded trying to ignore all the growls that had started when she called Carly a bastard, the loudest coming from Embry.

"You were told to leave." Emily said holding onto Sam to try to keep him calm. I looked around and Quil was helping Leah hold Seth and Jake while Rachel was trying to calm Embry down. I realized that I had unconsciously put my hand on both Paul and Jared.

"Oh don't worry I will leave but not before I find out the truth, did you fuck her the night of the bonfire? You disappeared shortly after she went to the beach and you didn't come back to the apartment until dawn. I will admit to screwing around with others before and after the bonfire, what girl in her right mind wants to be tied down to one guy at eighteen. I want you to admit the truth to me."

Jared turned to face her while she had been yelling at him. Carly curled her into him, burying her face in his neck. Paul moved closer to me either to keep me from attacking Kim or to keep Kim from going after Jared while Carly was in his arms. "What part of I have no fucking clue do you not understand?!"

"Language, I have a hard enough time curbing Leah's mouth around her." I say to him before I can help myself earning a laugh from Leah. Which for some reason helps ease some of the tension in all the wolves at least a little.

"Mama, Dada." Carly said looking at Jared and Paul with a pout. She turned in Jared's arms and jumped into Paul's arms before any of us had time to react.

"I think she knows something we don't." Sue said. "She's never reacted like this before. She trying to calm the three of them down I think."

"Kim, I really don't care if you slept with everyone in Forks but i have told you to leave, get your fuck-buddy,sorry Bells, to get you now and don't' bother going back to the apartment I don't want you there. you can get your sh... stuff in a couple of days and one of the pack will be there to make sure you don't take anything that's not yours." Jared told her as he came to stand beside me.

"Just so you know, I still talk to the Cullens and if you try to mess with this pack it will take one phone call and it will be like you never were born. I am sure you understand me, right?" I threatened her. Rose and Esme had been so happy when I had Carly, they had sent so many things that I had to get a storage unit but Carly had enough toys to last her until she was school age. Since being around cold ones cause them to phase we only talked on the phone or over skype, and sent them photos to make sure Carly didn't phase to soon. Alice blamed herself and the wolves for not being able to see what happened that night, I didn't blame her or them.

"You wouldn't." Kim said with fear in her voice.

"If she won't I will." Charlie said surprising most of the pack.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :) I will try to make the chapters a little longer. I own nothing unfortunately**

CharliePOv

I watched as Jared's ex finally turned and left the backyard. Brady refused to let her into the house so she had to walk around to get to the front yard to make her call and wait for whoever she was sleeping with.

"Charlie, would you really send the Cullens after that girl if she starts trouble?" Old Quil asked.

"Of course, all I would have to do is call Alice or Emmett and they would be after her in a heart beat. Doubt they would hurt her but they would be the fear of all things unholy in her." I replied with a smile thinking of them scaring Kim, no one calls my grand baby a bastard. Sue had nearly gone after her when she said that. Bella suddenly started laughing causing everyone to look at her. "What's so funny Bells?"

"Just thinking about the pixie scaring the living daylights out of Kim." she said with a smile and everyone started to giggle.

"Now, Sam are you planning on lifting that order anytime soon. I for one would like to know which wolf I need to start threatening. I have two years of very long and loud discussions I would like to do, don't worry Sue has hidden all my weapons." I said.

"How about first we get your rehearsal dinner done, dad. Tonight is more about you and Sue, that way it gives Sam a little more time to figure out how to word the lift that wont hurt anyone when the memories do or don't come forward." Bells said lifting Carly out of Paul's arms who looked reluctant to give her up. She walked into the house the others slowly following her. Sue put her hand on my arm and gave me a look that told me to follow as well, a couple more hours and Sam will lift his stupid order and hopefully those boys will be able to tell us what happened. Hopefully Sue would allow me to threaten them a little because one of them was Carly's dad.

SamPOV

Emily grabbed my arm when I tried to walk forward and gave me a look that told me I was in for it.

"I know you know more about that night then you are telling. Tell me so I know how to help." She said once everyone was out of hearing range.

"A couple hours after you went to bed, Paul showed up at the house soaking wet."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Paul, what's wrong?" I asked as I watched him walk back and froth in front of me._

_"I did something so fucking stupid. They are going to hate me when they realize it. I am sober, they weren't." he whimpered looking like a wounded animal._

_'What did you do? Who is going to hate you?"_

_"We had sex, fucked like animals in the water and than again on the way taking her home. I got her home and we took her again in the fucking shower. Three times, I could have stopped it before we started but I didn't want to stop. My wolf wouldn't let me stop. Holy crow I didn't want to stop."_

_"Paul! Stop. Who did you have sex with?" Part of me already knew the answer, at least on the girl. Just like Jake he felt something for Bella but instead of letting the others know he ignored her or called her leech lover to help hide what he was feeling._

_"Bella, she just ended everything with that stupid leech and let Jake she couldn't be with him because he could imprint at any time. I go and sleep with her while she's completely out of her mind drunk." he told me refusing to look me in the eye._

_"You said they, Paul. Bella and who?"_

_"No, I can't. It would kill him. Order me to forget. I will not tell you I won't do that to him. Please don't make me remember. Please Sam, help me forget." He got on his knees and begged._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I ordered him not to think of it, until a little bit ago I honestly thought Paul had been with her and Jake. Jared was imprinted on Kim, once we imprint we shouldn't be able to do it with someone else. The thought of cheating isn't suppose to enter our mind at all." I told her.

"Paul knew what he was doing but his wolf wouldn't let him not be with them. Jared was imprinted and was able to be with someone else. Holy crow, Charlie, Billy and the rest of the pack are going to kill them." Emily said.

"I'll make sure to give them a head start." I said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**BOLD-wolf mind**

* * *

As the rehearsal started to wind down Sam stood and had all of the pack follow him outside. "We will change and I will lift the order, no one is to change back until I let you. Once the order is lifted I want everyone to think about what the can remember of the night of the bonfire since everyone will be phased all of us will know what happened that way there are no secrets." he told all of them.

Emily and the other came outside and were standing on the porch watching all of us strip as we walked to the forest to phase.

**Alright can we get this over with my sister needs to know the truth ~ **Leah

**I hereby lift all orders of the night of the bonfire. You all will think about the night right now ~ **Sam

_FLASHBACK_

_"Come on Bells, you are going to be leaving soon. The bonfire is for all of us." Embry said standing in Bella's bedroom watching her slowly pack._

_"I doubt Jake wants me there, Em." she said frowning._

_"Jake is the one that told us to come get you. He understands, Bells. It hurts but he understands. We are not leaving without you." Quil said coming into the room, ready to throw her over his shoulder if she refused again._

_"Alright, I'll come but if I find out that Jake had no clue I was coming and doesn't want me there one of you is going to run me back here the instant I ask, got it."_

_"Don't worry, he wants you there. All of us want you to celebrate with us. You are a wolf girl." Embry told her grabbing her hand to led her out to the truck._

* * *

_"Here Bells you need to have some of this." Quil said as he handed her a cup of the moonshine that Billy had given him. "You have this one, I'll get another one." She leaned back against Jake, who had pulled her into a hug the instant he had seen her._

_"Thank you for coming. I understand Bells, I don't want to lose your friendship. You better write me." Jake said rubbing her back as she drank her drink._

_"I don't want to lose you either. I do love you but I don't think I would be able to handle it if we got involved and you imprinted. The one that you will fall for is still out there, promise me that you will look for her. You will always be my sun, Jake, you are my best friend. I will always be part of your life. Your imprint better get use to me because you are never getting rid of me." she told him as she turned into him and hugged him._

* * *

_Leah watched with tears in her eyes as Bella turned in Jake's arms to hold him. She was proud of the little ex-leech lover. She took a sip of drink for a little courage and went over to where Sam and Emily were sitting. "I don't think I will ever completely be able to forget everything but I want to try to forgive both of you. You couldn't help or stop the imprint, I get that. I also get that you couldn't tell me everything. I think I might be able to handle the two of you together if I wasn't here. Bella is leaving in a couple days even though Victoria and the newborns are gone, I think I should go with her. Just to keep her safe, the girl is a danger magnet." once she was able to get it all out she finally looked at them. Emily was staring at her with tears in her eyes and Sam looked hopeful._

_"I'll talk to Billy. I agree someone should be with her. I think some space might help all of us." he got up and walked over to talk to Billy._

* * *

_"Jared, I think I am going to go home are you coming with me or are you going to stay here?" Kim asked him. He knew she wasn't going home. He didn't know who she was going to and for some reason he didn't care part of him still loved her thanks to the imprint but it wasn't as strong as it use to be._

_"I'm gonna stay here for a while." he told her as he watched Bella untangle herself from Embry and Jake who were passed out and walk down to the beach. He watched Kim walk away from him without telling him goodbye. He noticed Paul get up from where he was sitting and followed Bella. He took another sip of his drink and decided to see what was going on at the beach. He wasn't sure why but he felt like he needed to be where Paul and Bella were._

* * *

_Paul sat down on the beach and watched as Bella slowly removed her clothes. 'What are you doing, girly?" he asked causing her to turn around shocked that she wasn't alone._

_"I'm hot so I thought that I would take a dip." she said with a small smile._

_"Don't let me stop you please finish taking off your clothes." he said with a smirk thinking she would turn a leave. He heard someone behind him and turned to see Jared also watching Bella. They could hear the music from the bonfire since they were a little far it was kind of muted._

_"If I remove all my clothes will you two join me?" she said with a smile._

_"Shit." both of us whispered as she continued to remove her clothes._


	11. Chapter 11

_Last Time_

_"Don't let me stop you please finish taking off your clothes." he said with a smirk thinking she would turn a leave. He heard someone behind him and turned to see Jared also watching Bella. They could hear the music from the bonfire since they were a little far it was kind of muted._

_"If I remove all my clothes will you two join me?" she said with a smile._

_"Shit." both of us whispered as she continued to remove her clothes._

_Bella shimmed out of her jeans and stood there in just a black lacy bra and matching boy shorts. She turned toward the water but not before looking over her shoulder to make sure we were still there. "Are you two going to join me or sit there the entire time with awestruck looks on your face?" she asked with a laugh._

_It took less for a second for Jared to stand and all but run toward her._

_"Someone has to make sure you don't drown." he said grabbing her by the waist and running both of them to the water._

_Paul sat there for a minute and watched them splashing each other before he stood and joined them. They were waist deep when he came up behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are playing with fire you know that right?" he whispered in her ear. Instead of answering, she leaned back into his embrace and kissed his neck. Paul kept one arm wrapped around her waist and the other slowly rose to her neck, her turned her face to him and slowly nibbled her lips before deeply kissing her._

_Jared watched as his best friend kissed Bella part of him knew that he should leave but instead he moved forward, running his hands up her legs until his hands were on her hips and he was between her legs. He listened to her soft moans against Paul's mouth and moved forward and licked her skin right above the cup of her bra. _

_She lifted one hand to touch Paul and moved the other to caress Jared's back. She stopped kissing Paul and pulled Jared toward her, he didn't need any other encouragement and kissed her with just as much passion that Paul had. Paul, kissing and biting her neck, moved the hand on her stomach and removed her bra. When Jared felt the bra losen he finished removing it throwing it behind him not caring where it went. _

_Bella whimpered when he stopped kissing her, only for Paul to take her mouth again. Jared kissed down her neck to her tits and slowly licked her nipple before taking it into his mouth. Both of them tore at her underwear until it was gone and each slowly caressed her pussy, Paul slowly putting a finger inside her while Jared teased her clit._

_Bella moved both her hands down both of their chests and stopped at the cut offs each of them were wearing. "Please." she whimpered barely able to vocalize what she wanted._

* * *

_Jake slowly woke up and looked around the area of the bonfire which was slowly down to embers. He and Embry, who was passed out beside him, were the only ones still there. He stood and thought about taking a quick dip in the water to help him wake up a little. Leaving Em were he was he started down to the beach, he wasn't near the beach when he heard the moans coming from the water. He walked forward a little more curious about who was down there. He could see the outline of three people in the water but wasn't able to tell who was down there. He could only hear whimpers and moans and decided that he valued his neck more than trying to figure out who was down there. He was turning away when he thought he heard Bells saying please but kept walking because he highly doubted she would be in the water with two people._

* * *

_Embry slowly stirred when he heard someone coming up from the beach. He turned his head and saw a naked Jared, which wasn't a surprise, looking around before he turned and motioned to someone behind him._

_"Come on, the only one here is Em and he is passed out." he heard him whisper._

_"We need to get her home and going through the forest is the fastest way." he heard Paul before he saw him. He lifted his head just a little more so he could see what was going on but not noticeable by them. His eyes got huge when he saw that Jared was holding a bundle of clothes and Paul, also naked, was holding a soaking wet and naked Bella! He held his breath to keep himself quiet. Bells had her legs wrapped around Paul's waist._

_"Don't want to go home I want to stay with you." she mumbled._

_"Sorry, sexy but you need to go home. I doubt you want Charlie to come searching for you and finding you in my bed." Paul said with a grin._

_"You just don't want him to find either of you balls deep inside me and having to outrun his shotgun." she said before kissing his neck._

_"You are are killing me girly." Jared said as he turned to remove Bells from Paul. Paul didn't even growl or anything jusst let Jared take her. She wrapped herself around him and pulled his head down and kissed him. Paul moved closer to her back and nipped at her shoulder._

_"Let's go before we are balls deep inside you." Paul growled._


	12. Chapter 12

As everyone saw Paul beg Sam to order him to forget, Leah and Jake started growling at Paul and Jared.

**You have got to be fucking kidding me, Paul ~ **Leah

**She was out of her head and you two did her three fucking times. What the hell ~ **Jake

**I saw Bella naked ~ **Embry

**Yes, Em we all saw Bells naked ~**Quil

**In need of brain bleach, please, someone find some brain bleach that is my older sister ~** Seth

**I was taking bloody notes they got a virgin into a threesome ~ **Colin

**I would like some bleach as well **~ Brady

**You were sober, why didn't you stop us and how the hell was I able to cheat?! I thought you couldn't sleep with someone besides your imprint ~** Jared

**I couldn't stop and I have no idea why I didn't growl at him at all, I wanted to share her and I knew it was what she wanted ~ **Paul

**I have no idea how you could do that once let alone three times without pain Jared and what do you mean you knew it was what she wanted ~ **Sam

Jake was unable to hold onto his anger and attacked Paul. Going right for his throat. Jared went headfirst into the fight trying to defend Paul, who was allowing Jake to hurt him. Jake went all out and turned on Jared.

**I know you want to kill them but think about Bells and Carly. They need them in their life ~** Quil

**They only need one of them ~ **Jake

**Jake, stand down that's a fucking order ~ **Sam ~ **Everyone change back now**

* * *

BellaPOV

I sat on one of the chairs that Emily and Sam had in their yard and watched Claire chase Carly, getting rid of some of that energy all toddlers seem to have. Charlie sat next to her with Sue in his lap his eyes straying from Carly to the woods every so often. They had heard the howls and growls moments ago and it had been a battle not to run to find out what was happening.

"They'll be back soon, Bells." Billy said from his spot on the porch with Old Quil. Rachel and Emily also were keeping their eyes on the forest. Emily had grabbed Rachel's arm to keep her next to her when the howls had started.

I was worried for a minute when the howls started that they would scare Carly but they seemed to make her happy._ She truly is a little wolf pup._

I looked up as the pack slowly emerged from the forest. Leah and Jake looked pissed, Seth,Colin and Brady couldn't seem to meet her eyes, Quil and Embry seemed conflicted, Sam looked upset. Jared and Paul were the last ones out and it was obvious to everyone that they had been in a fight. Looking at the others I noticed that Jake also had some slight scratches and bruises.

"What the FUCK happened out there?!" I asked as I stood up suddenly pissed and pissed at Jake.

"Seems these two fucktards are both a possibility to be her dad." Leah said giving Jared and Paul the evil eye.

I felt my legs go out underneath me as I crumbled to the ground. "Jared and Paul, I was with both of them?"

"Yeah, at the same fucking time and more than once." Jake said not noticing that I was on the ground. Paul noticed and was trying to move toward me when Sam stopped him noticing the murderous look in Charlie's eyes as he helped me back to my seat.

"Dada, hurt?" Carly said grabbing Jared and Paul legs. She was looking up at both of them with tears in her eyes.

"We're not hurt, sweetie." Paul told her.

"No, baby doll we are fine." Jared said.

"Carly, baby, come here." I called to her. She rushed over to me and climbed into my lap. "Who is dada, baby?" I whispered knowing that every wolf would hear me but I needed to know her answer.

"Da and Da" she said pointing at Paul than Jared. "Dada, silly mommy. Dada come home with us?" she asked looking at all of us.

"Old Quil, is there anything about a wolf being able to be with someone other that his imprint three times or wolves being able to share a female without any anger?" Sam said trying to ignore what Carly had just said and hopefully be able to give all of us some answers.

"I thought a imprinted wolf couldn't cheat at all?"Charlie asked.

"He is not suppose to be able to or have children with someone that isn't is imprint but some how Jared was able to be with Bells more than once without any fucking pain and there is a fifty fifty chance that he is the father." Embry told everyone.

'Also Paul didn't get pissed at all when Jared joined in on his fun with Bells he said that he wanted to share her and knew that it was was she wanted." Quil said.

Luckily no one noticed my blush when Quil said that Paul had known that I wanted to be shared. I will admit it was a fantasy to be loved by two men. Hell if she had thought Jake or Edward would have shared she would have brought it up but she wanted to live and now that Jake had imprinted on Leah she was glad she never brought it up.

"Sue, please tell me that all of dad's guns are locked away and hidden." I said as I looked over at Sue, who didn't look all that surprised at the news.

"Don't worry, I had Seth make sure that even he couldn't break the lock. Charlie, please sit down." She said pulling Charlie down next to her. Charlie was clenching his fist so tight that his knuckles were white. He was keeping his mouth shut but the look he was giving Jared and Paul were murderous. I hoped he gave them a head start when he finally got a hold of his shotgun.

"Boys, do you have feelings for Bella?" Billy asked.

"I do have some feelings for her and have always been attracted but I know that I am not in love with her and I don't know if I ever would be but if I am her father I will be there for both of them no matter what." Jared said unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"I am in love with her. Been in love since she slapped me. I knew Jake was in love with her and she still had feelings for the leech so I kept my mouth and mind shut. I will admit to taking the chance to be with her when I knew that she would be leaving soon. I wanted one memory and afterward I felt so guilty that I begged Sam to make it so I couldn't remember it at all." Paul said looking me straight in the eyes and I felt my world stop.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Once again thank you for everything sorry its been so long between updates RL got the best of me.**

_Last Time_

_"I am in love with her. Been in love since she slapped me. I knew Jake was in love with her and she still had feelings for the leech so I kept my mouth and mind shut. I will admit to taking the chance to be with her when I knew that she would be leaving soon. I wanted one memory and afterward I felt so guilty that I begged Sam to make it so I couldn't remember it at all." Paul said looking me straight in the eyes and I felt my world stop._

* * *

Now (NOPOV)

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" _Jake_

"Hahaha! Oh this is fucking hilarous." _Quil_

"NOW! You imprint on her now! You couldn't have done this two fucking years ago!" _Leah_

The exclaims came from around them. Quil looked like he was going to die laughing along with Brady and Colin. Jared kept looking from Paul to Bella and back again unsure what he should say or do.

"Did he just imprint on her?" Charlie asked Billy.

"Looks that way." Billy said not sure about the look in Charlie's eye.

"Okay, now I know ." Charlie said before he turned around and walked back inside Sam and Emily's house.

Paul took an unsure step towards Bella when Carly suddenly started sneezing. The entire pack froze as the smell hit them. "LEECH." All but Leach spoke at once. Leah and Bella each stiffened knowing who it could be.

"Oh stop, it's more than likely only Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. I told them that Leah and I were coming back to Forks today for Dad and Sue's wedding. Knowing Alice she figured since all the pack was around it would be the safest time to visit in case Carly is like Leah and will phase." Bella told all of them as she stood up with Carly in her arms and started walking toward the treaty line with Leah right behind her. Jake looked at the other before he ran after them.

"Ummm, you think its safe to follow or will the Cullens attack us?" Jared asked Paul.

"Only one way to find out." and turned to follow Bella and Leah with the other close behind.

* * *

AT Treaty Line

"They know we are here, someone will be here in a couple minutes." Alice said bouncing on her feet. They had talked to Bella and Carly online a couple days ago and when she said that they were moving back home to Forks it had taken only minutes after she ended their conversation to start yelling for everyone.

_Flashback_

_"EVERYONE COME HERE!" Alice yelled extremely excited. It took only minutes for everyone but Edward who was still serving his time in Italy with the kings, to come into here room. Alice was bouncing._

_"Okay, darlin' what's going on?" Jasper asked._

_"Bella, Leah and Carly are moving back to Forks well La Push this weekend it's a surprise for Charlie and Sue wedding gift. I was think since the only reason we haven't been around Carly is because we didn't want her to accidentally phase if.." she started._

_"If they will be in La Push she will be around the pack and nomads go through the area she will phase no matter what but she will be around the pack that can help her. Which means we can see her maybe even hold her." Rose finished._

_"I think just the four of you should go and open the house back up. I don't think we will be able to go into town very often but maybe a short visit every so often. I don't think I will be able to get away from work at the moment but maybe later Esme and I could come down." Carlisle said._

_"We don't want to overwhelm the pack or Carly. Just to be safe, she is still to young to phase. Just take a lot of photos." Esme said with a sad smile, she wanted to see her daughter and granddaughter._

_"Another reason they are moving home is to finally find out who took Bella's virginity and fathered Carly isn't it?" Emmett asked. It had taken Jasper and others to hold him and Rose down when Bella had called Alice to tell them about the baby. She had been so scared that they wouldn't want anything to do with her since she was with someone so soon after ending things with Edward. Rose had been so scared that Bella had been raped but Bella had believed it hadn't been. Since Alice hadn't seen anything she had agreed with Leah because it must have been a wolf and none of the pack would do that to her._

_"Yes, Emmett. She wants to know what happened the night of the bonfire. I have already seen Sue lock up Charlie's guns just to be safe and unless Bella asked please do not attack any of the wolves." Alice told him._

_"So when do we leave?" Jasper asked._

_"Soon, we should try to get to the treaty line after Charlie and Sue's rehearsal dinner. It's the polite thing to do and hopefully by then Bella will have some answers."_

_End Flashback_

"The rehearsal is over right, we didn't interrupt it. I really don't want Charlie or Sue to be mad at use because we couldn't wait?" Emmett said. He didn't want to admit it but he would rather face newborns or a pissed off Rose before he wanted to deal with a pissed off Charlie or Sue. They scared him.

"It ended a while ago, don't worry you are safe Em. I won't let Sue or dad be mad at you." Bella said as she came into view.

"Bellababy!" Emmett yelled. Bella crossed the line and was instantly pulled into hugs with everyone.

"Mommy, aunties and uncles smell funny but want hugs too." Carly said before jumping into Rose's arms. Bella watched as she jumped into everyone's arms for a quick hug before she jumped to the ground and ran past her. "Dada, aunties and uncles are here, mommy happy." she exclaimed as she ran to Paul and Jared.

"Dada." Jasper growled looking at Jared and Paul.

"Da and Da." Carly said pointing at them with a smile on her face.

"Bella?" Alice and Rose asked.

"Sam lifted the order on everyone to remember the night of the bonfire and I um, holy crow this is embarrassing." she said covering her face and crouching down.

"Bells got busy with both of them three times in one night. Once is the water, the woods and finally in the shower at her house. She was drunk on werewolf proof moonshine. Jared was also drunk and imprinted. Paul was stone cold sober and imprinted on Bella a couple minutes ago." Quil said barely noticing the growls coming from Jared, Paul and the Cullens.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanx for the reviews. There is a point for the Cullens-but they won't be around long.**

_"Bells got busy with both of them three times in one night. Once is the water, the woods and finally in the shower at her house. She was drunk on werewolf proof moonshine. Jared was also drunk and imprinted. Paul was stone cold sober and imprinted on Bella a couple minutes ago." Quil said barely noticing the growls coming from Jared, Paul and the Cullens._

"Um Quil, I would shut up now." Embry said looking at the Cullens.

"You were sober." Rose said venom pooling in her mouth if not for Emmett's hold she would have gone after Paul.

"Yes, and before you say anything know that my wolf wouldn't let me stop. I love her have been since she slapped me but I respected my pack brother and the fact she was still head over heels with your brother but she was leaving and I wanted a memory that was mine. I have no clue how I was able to share her with an imprinted wolf without killing him but part of me know that was what she wanted. I already love that little girl and will more than likely be making this up to both of them for years. So whatever you have planned for me is nothing compared to what her father or she has planned." Paul told them. He was just barely able to keep the whine out of his voice.

"Damn." Jasper whispered feeling the emotions coming off Bella, Paul and Jared. The fucker was completely in love with her and she with him. She also had feelings for Jared and he for her as well. _Stupid wolf,_ Jared didn't even realize the depth of his feeling for her. He must not want to think he was in love with her. "I thought imprinted wolves were unable to be with someone that wasn't his imprint."

"Oh that reminds me. I am going to need you to scare the shit out of his soon to be ex imprint. The bitch has been cheating on him and she dared to call my daughter a bastard." Bella growled. "Need to make sure she doesn't try to make trouble for the pack."

"She said what about Carly?" Emmett growled. No one fucks with his babyBells or his little bit.

"No problem just tell us where to find her, I will make sure the bitch never tries a damn thing." Alice said with a smile.

"I thought you weren't going to do anything to her unless she tried to fuck with the pack." Brady asked a little confused about the smirks on the Cullens' faces.

"She called my niece a bastard, bitch is lucky I don't kill her." Leah said.

"Ditto." Rose and Alice said.

"I know you can't stay but we are going to come visit every so often no longer than a week at a time, just to be safe. We want to see our niece but we don't want to accidentally cause her to start phasing or to have any others phase that shouldn't have. We are only here to open up the house please come see us before we go. Jared's imprint won't cause you any problems we will make her understand what could happen if she dares to try. Oh, Uncle Edward wants to thank you for the wonderful picture Carly. He is sorry that he couldn't come but Aro keeps him very busy." Alice said as she and the others gave Bella, Leah and Carly hugs goodbye.

Jasper stopped a little ways away from Bella and turned to look at Jared and Paul. "The only reason I am not ripping either one of you apart is because I KNOW both of you are in love with her. Jared get your head out of your ass you know that it is true your imprint has been broken for a long time and she crept in when you weren't looking. You better make the both of them happy or I am letting Alice and Rose have at you and whatever is left Emmett and I will deal with." he whispered knowing only the wolves would hear him.

Jared just stood there unable to do anything. Paul watched the understanding slowly some over his best friend. He knew that Jared had feelings for his Bells, well their Bells but knew that he would never truly admit because of that bitch, Kim. The imprint might be broken but Jared was still imprinted on Kim with no way to get rid of it completely but the fact that he could have feelings for Bells was a sign that he could move on.

"The three of us need to talk about this but not tonight. I think all of us need to wrap our heads around this. Carly and I will come over in the morning, which house am I going to?" Bella asked picking Carly up and walking over to stand with Seth,Jake and Leah.

"My place. Just in case Kim decides to get her stuff." Paul said looking at Jared for conformation.

"Yeah, I might go do a quick check to make sure she didn't destroy my place then I'll stay over at Paul's place and we will see you in the morning." he agreed.

"We'll see you in the morning." Bells said as they walked back towards Sam's place. Paul and Jared watched walk away and both were looking forward to the morning.

"Shit, my house is a mess." Paul said running off to work on his place.


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN ~ Sorry about taking so long for the update. SM of course owns everything _**

**_Last Time_**

_"The three of us need to talk about this but not tonight. I think all of us need to wrap our heads around this. Carly and I will come over in the morning, which house am I going to?" Bella asked picking Carly up and walking over to stand with Seth,Jake and Leah._

_"My place. Just in case Kim decides to get her stuff." Paul said looking at Jared for conformation._

_"Yeah, I might go do a quick check to make sure she didn't destroy my place then I'll stay over at Paul's place and we will see you in the morning." he agreed._

_"We'll see you in the morning." Bells said as they walked back towards Sam's place. Paul and Jared watched walk away and both were looking forward to the morning._

_"Shit, my house is a mess." Paul said running off to work on his place._

* * *

**Now**

_BellaPOV_

**_In the Morning_**

"See Dada! See Dada!" Carly sang as we walked to Paul's house. The instant I had woken her up, she had been singing about visiting Paul and Jared. Getting her ready had been an event because she wanted to go right that instant. _So did I baby girl but needed the extra time to calm my nerves._

Last night had been interesting when they returned to Sue and Charlie's , Seth, Jake, Carly and herself had returned to the house to see Charlie nearly wrecking the house searching for his guns.

_Flashback_

_"Charlie, what are you doing?!" Jake yelled trying to get his attention._

_"Hey, umm yeah. Caught me. I am trying to figure out where Sue hid my guns." Charlie said sheepishly turning around finally noticing that we were there._

_"Grapa, why need gun?" Carly asked from my arms, not moving her head from my shoulder._

_"Dad, you promised Sue and myself that you would keep a level head when we found everything out. I will admit part of me might want to hurt them a little but I am Paul's imprint, if you hurt him you will be hurting me as well. Besides, Carly seems to already be attached to the flea buckets." I told him with a small laugh._

_"Charlie, Bells can do more damaged to Paul right now than you can. She can refuse him and that will hurt besides she is going to be talking to them tomorrow morning and I think she wants them not scared out of their heads when she talks to them." Leah said._

_"Yeah Charlie, you don't even need a gun to scare us. All of us are scared of you in some way and that was before you started dating my mom. Now you are down right terrifying." Seth said with a grin._

_"Oh, boy. Sorry. Guess everything annoyed me more than I thought. Dammit, Sue is going to kill me when she sees this place." Charlie said looking around at the mess he made. "Could you help, you might be scared of me but I am scared of your mom."_

_End __Flashback_

Taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. I raised my hand to knock only for the door to open.

"You came." Paul said looking at them with surprise in his eyes.

"I told you we would be here in the morning. We have a lot to talk about." I said as we entered the house. I looked around and could tell that he had been cleaning. The smell of cleaners were so strong that even I could smell them.

"Jared is, um, finishing breakfast. He was excited about being able to cook, I guess Kim wouldn't let him in the kitchen at all. Oh, sorry about the smell, I got a little carried away. The place was a mess and I, we, wanted to make a good impression on you." he told her as they sat down on the couch. Carly instantly crawled into Paul's lap once he was sitting down.

"It's okay. What happened at his house? Did she destroy the place?" I asked trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Nothing, all her stuff is still there. Jared changed all the locks and told his landlord to call him if she shows up to remove anything so he or one of the pack can be there to make sure she doesn't take anything that doesn't belong to her." he said watching me closely, he must of heard the anger in my voice.

"I will go and be there if he wants, she has no rights left in this pack."

"I would like that but only if you want to be there." Jared said as he came out of the kitchen and sat down nest to me.

"Dada, hungry, eat now?" Carly asked.

Jared gave a small laugh and helped me up as Paul stood up with Carly. "I hope you are hungry, I might have gone a little overboard. I don't get to cook that often." he said as we followed him to the kitchen. The table was overflowing with food. Jared held a chair out for me to sit and once I was sitting he sat down across from me. Paul sat down with Carly in his lap. "I thought we could eat before we talked. I know we have a lot to figure out."

We ate quietly, Carly being the only one to say anything. Every so often she would change who she was sitting with as if she was trying to make sure each of us knew that she was there and that she loved us equally. I tried to go over what I wanted to say in my head but I honestly didn't know how to start. Paul is my imprint no matter what I knew that he would always be in our lives. Jared was the unknown, I didn't know what he would want. He had just ended a relationship with his imprint, true she had been a cheating bitch but she was still his. They finished eating, Paul took their plates and put them into the sink. He motioned for them to go back to the living room. Jared put Carly on the floor and pointed out the toys that were in the corner. They must have gotten them sometime last night. We sat down and for a few minutes just sat there.

"I wanted to first say I am sorry that I claimed I didn't have feelings for you. I do love you but I know that Paul is your imprint. You are always going to love him more than you could ever love me. No matter what happens I hope that you allow me to be in your life any way that I can get." Jared spoke first. I watched his face and knew that he was speaking the truth. He didn't care how he was in my life he just wanted to be a part of it. I looked at Paul and saw the understanding in his eyes and finally knew what we needed.


	16. Chapter 16

_"I wanted to first say I am sorry that I claimed I didn't have feelings for you. I do love you but I know that Paul is your imprint. You are always going to love him more than you could ever love me. No matter what happens I hope that you allow me to be in your life any way that I can get." Jared spoke first. I watched his face and knew that he was speaking the truth. He didn't care how he was in my life he just wanted to be a part of it. I looked at Paul and saw the understanding in his eyes and finally knew what we needed._

"I want you in our life. I have feelings for both of you. If I am being honest, I have always felt something for both of you. I need you to understand something, Edward was my first boyfriend, my first love, he broke me when he left. We have finally gotten to the point where we can be friends. He joined Aro to protect all of us, they wanted me changed and the pack destroyed. In return for allowing me to stay human and the pack safe he is stuck there for ninety-eight more years. Jake will always be my sun, he brought me back to the land of the living. The love I feel for him is that of a sibling and with the way he looked at Leah I think he is finally seeing me the same way. I will admit to having a slight crush on both of you but I honestly didn't think it would go anywhere. I mean Jared you were with Kim and Paul, you treated me like I was the last woman on earth you would ever be interested in. We need to figure out how we are going to make this thing work. What do both of you want?" I asked them watching their faces closely.

"I want us to be together no matter what I want you and Carly with me. If you want him with us in this relationship, I can be okay with that. I'm honestly not sure how I would be with the two of you being together if I wasn't around. I think I can share her with you and only you man. I know I was an ass but you were not ready for what I was feeling. That leech fucked you over and baby Alpha was completely in love with you. I kept you at a distance for my own sanity. I know we need to talk about what happened between us after the bonfire but I understand if you don't want to yet." Paul said taking my hand in his and intertwining our fingers. "I was wanting you and halfway in love with you before the imprint. I want this and I am willing to go as slow as you want."

"I will be whatever you want me to be. I can be just a friend that you happened to sleep with, someone you turn to when the need comes or your other boyfriend it is up to you. I would like to be in a relationship with you and I have no problem sharing you with Paul, in simple terms I know that he has first dibs. If at any time you want me to leave I will. To be clear I will be with you not him. I love you man but not like that. I can do threesomes but I would like to be able to hold and kiss you without fearing for my life. I have always thought that you were cute and truly believed that you belonged with the pack not the leeches. I never thought that my imprint would break like it did. I want a chance with you, any way that you want." Jared said as he moved to the other side of me and ran his hand on the inside of my arm.

I took a deep breath and looked at both of them. "I want that. I want to have a relationship with both of you. I had a talk with Leah last night. She is going to move in with Jake at the place that we had been looking at and Seth is going to be staying with Billy so that he still has someone there to help him. If you want us, Carly and I could move in here but we would have separate rooms for a little while. As much as I want to be with you, both of you. We need to get to know each other again. We need to learn to be together and learn how to be parents together. I'm not sure if I care which one of is the biological father, she loves both of you already. If you want to know we will find out. We will start slow, get use to this. One thing Jared, if at any time you want out I will be okay with it. I know it will be weird being in a relationship with a couple that have imprinted. We can see how things go." I looked at Paul and leaned forward and to give him a soft kiss. Paul deepened the kiss and I was left breathless when it ended. Before I even had a chance to take a breath, Jared turned my face to him and kissed me just as deeply.

"We can go as slow as you want but I want permission to crawl into bed with you, just to sleep because I don't know about you but I could barely sleep last night. Jared caught me trying to sneak out more than once to go see you." Paul said once Jared released me from the kiss.

"Sleep with Dada! Sleep with Dada!" Carly suddenly yelled causing us to burst of laughing.

"I think my choice was just made for me."


	17. Chapter 17

_"We can go as slow as you want but I want permission to crawl into bed with you, just to sleep because I don't know about you but I could barely sleep last night. Jared caught me trying to sneak out more than once to go see you." Paul said once Jared released me from the kiss._

_"Sleep with Dada! Sleep with Dada!" Carly suddenly yelled causing us to burst of laughing._

_"I think my choice was just made for me."_

* * *

Three Months Later

**NoPOV**

Bells and Carly moved in shortly after the talk. Kim finally showed up at Jared's place about three weeks after he had told her to leave the rehearsal. She showed up with Mike Newton of all people and was actually surprised when her key didn't unlock the door. She had been beyond pissed when Bella and the pack, who had been enjoying the beach, showed up shortly after Jared had gotten a call from one of his neighbors letting him know that she was there.

_Flashback_

_"What the fuck , Jared? Why does my key not work? Why the hell is the door locked anyway?" Kim yelled the instant he walked up._

_"What do you want me to answer first? Your key doesn't work because I had the locks changed weeks ago since you no longer live here. The door is locked because I am barely here lately, in fact I am in the process of moving out." he told her walking past her to unlock the door. "Bella and some of the pack will be watching you. You have three hours to get your belongs and only your things out of my place. If you try to take anything that belongs to me they have permission to do whatever the hell they want. You are no longer protected. The smart thing to do would be to get your shit and leave quickly."_

_He didn't wait to see if she was listening after he unlocked the door he gave Bells a quick kiss and ran back to the beach where Charlie, imprints and the other elders were with Carly._

_"Bella, what are you doing here?" Mike, the bloody golden retriever, asked as he stepped toward her. Paul let out a warning growl and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck._

_"We are here because Jared doesn't trust that little bitch not to fuck with his stuff. Get moving bitch, you now have two hours and fifty five minutes left." she said glaring at Kim. Kim opened her mouth like she was about to say something but Leah and Jake started growling and her mouth closed real quick, she turned on her heel and went inside with all of them right behind her._

_"Umm, Bella are you with Jared or this guy? I only ask because Jared kissed you before he left but he refuses to let go of you." Mike asked following her like he use to do in high school._

_"Not that it is any of your business but she is involved with both of them. In fact Jared is moving in with them and their daughter." Leah said knowing that Kim was listening._

_"He's moving in with a couple and their kid?"_

_"No, he is moving in with his girlfriend, that he shares with his best friend and his,Bells and Paul's daughter." Quil said slowly as if he was talking to a little kid._

_"WHAT?!" Kim yelled turning to face them. "How the hell does that little bastard belong to both Jared and Paul?"_

_Jake grabbed Leah but Paul had let go of Bells, who went right for Kim. Luckily, Embry was right there to grab her before Bells got a hold of Kim. "Think Bells, it would give her great pleasure to accuse you of an attack. You know she is trying to provoke you." Em whispered in her ear to help her calm down._

_"You will keep you cheating lying mouth shut you fucking bitch. Want to know how both of them are daddy, they fucked me together multiple times the night of the bonfire. How does it feel know that Jared was able to be with me without any problems?" she taunted._

_Kim just stared slightly defeated. _

_"Get you stuff, baby. Let's get off this crazy rez." Mike said putting a hand on Kim's back to get her to move along._

_"You have two hours and thirty minutes left and barely any thing packed. I would listen to your fuck buddy. get off our rez." Seth said looking at the clock on the wall._

_End __Flashback_

* * *

Jared had moved in with Paul and Bells less than a week after Kim had moved her stuff out. They still weren't having sex all the pack knew this and laughed that the boys were in a constant state of blue balls. They had come to an understand that Bella would be the one to make the first move when it came to sex between them. Each boy was getting good make out sessions though and sometimes they even did make out sessions with all three of them. Paul had admitted to Sam that for some reason he enjoyed watching Bells with Jared.

Sam was watching Bells and Emily playing with Carly in his yard. Jared and Paul were currently doing patrol fro two more hours. The boys knew that if they were not at home they were here. Bells had become his little sister in many ways since he showed up at their house nearly broken in tears. The boys were doing a nightly patrol and Emily was with Sue and Leah unable to stop crying. The doctors had told them that it would take a miracle for Emily and him to have a child. Bells had forced him to lay down on the couch...

_Flashback_

_"Stay there Sam, just lay there for a minute." she slightly ordered him. She picked up the phone and called Leah. Once she knew what was wrong, she knew what he needed. Going to Carly's room she picked up her daughter and brought the sleepy little girl into the living room and they laid down on the couch with Sam. She made sure Carly was between them._

_"They said it will take a miracle." he said brushing a few stray hairs off Carly's face._

_"We are good with miracles. My little girl and my relationship is proof of that. Carly is the first pack baby and until you and Emily are blessed, I have no problem sharing her with the two of you. You are our alpha until Jake decides to take control. We need you whole." she kept running her fingers through his hair or rubbing his arm._

_"Bells.. I don't.."_

_"We agree, Sam. We need you whole and you know Carly loves you and Emily." Paul said as he and Jared came into the living room sitting on the floor near them._

_"Thank you." he said with tears in his eyes kissing Bells and Carly on the forhead and breathing in the scent of his pack and family._

_End __flashback_

"Bells, are you sure about tonight?" Emily asked as they came up onto the porch.

"Yeah, Carly is excited about spending the night with you and besides you need practice for when the two of you have kids." she told them, she refused to believe that the gods wouldn't give them children. Emily had recently started taking shots to help.

"The boys are going to be surprised." Sam said.

"I think its the right time besides if I have to hear one more comment from Quil, Embry or the twins about blue balls I might castrate them." she said with a giggle. "Carly, be a good girl for auntie Em and uncle Sam. Mommy and Dada will be here tomorrow."

"Bye mommy, make Dada smile." she said kissing Bells on the cheek with a huge smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I am not great at writing the good stuff, just warning. Might need to use your imagination a little bit. :) **

NOPOV

Bells put the food on the table. She looked over the table and hoped that it would be okay. She had made them tons of french toast, bacon and sausage for supper. All that was left was for her to do was finish getting herself ready, her boys would be home soon. Thankful that Sam and Emily had offered to take Carly for the night when she had told Emily what she was planning. Having to admit to Charlie that she wanted him to take his granddaughter for the night so his daughter could make love with her men would have been embarrassing as hell.

She was putting a little gloss on when she heard the back door shut.

"Girls, we are home baby." her men yelled. She gave herself a once over. The light green wrap dress clung to her in just the right places and underneath was the boys favorite kind of things on her, black lace bra and black lace boy shorts.

"What's with the spread baby and where is Carly?" Paul asked when she entered the room.

"Carly is spending the night with Sam and Emily." she answered. " I don't know about you boys but I am hungry, let's eat." sitting at the table and waiting for them to join her.

"Babe, what's going on?" Jared asked as he stared filling his plate a little confused.

"Nothing is up, just thought we could have dinner, maybe watch a movie and oh yeah if you want we could make love." she said looking down at her plate with a grin.

Jared nearly dropped his plate and Paul just stared at her.

"You sure?" they asked her.

Finally looking up, she stared at both of them and said, "I want both of you, I'm ready." Paul got up from his seat and pulled her into his arms.

"Dinner and a movie can wait. Let's move this to the bedroom." Jared said as he got up. Paul picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck. He all but ran to their bedroom, Jared right behind them.

The instant they reached the bedroom Paul laid her on the bed. He reluctantly stopped kissing her to remove his shorts. Jared was already naked taking her mouth the instant Paul stopped barely giving her enough time to catch her breath. Paul untied her dress and they all helped her remove it so that while they were naked she was in her bra and boy shorts.

"As much as we love these, baby, if you don't want them destroyed I would suggest you take them off." Paul said running his hand from her collar bone down to her hip, curling his fingers on the boy shorts, trying desperately not to rip them from her body. Jared was pulling the strap of her bra down sitting behind her.

With a smile, "I wore these so you could rip them, destroy them, I want you to do what feels natural. I love you and if we need to fuck before we are able to make love that is fine with me." she told them scratching down Paul's back with one hand and rubbing Jared's neck with the other.

"Fuck, baby." they whispered ripping the last of her clothes from her and pushing her onto her back. Jared gave her one last kiss and knelled next to her while Paul slowly started licking her pussy. She moaned before taking Jared's cock in her mouth sucking. They stayed like that until she came the first time, the moans being the only thing that could be heard in the house. The boys changed spots until she came for a second time, with an unspoken agreement, Paul laid down on the bed and pulled her on top of him, Jared moved behind her rubbing his cock along the seam of her ass while Paul rubbed his along her slit. Nodding, they entered her at the same time. "Fuck... so tight...so full... not.. gonna..last...don't stop...love...holy crow..shit..." was all was heard as they moved as one.

Bella came again, having lost count over hours ago and collapsed on top of Paul. The boys right behind her.

"Now I know what the meat of a sandwich feels like." she laughed stuck between the boys.

"You are the best part baby." Jared said kissing her shoulder as he removed himself from inside her and rolled off to lay on the bed.

"Damn straight." Paul said rolling them to the side so that she was still between them.

"Why don't we go heat up our supper, watch a movie and I should be ready for another round." she said slowly sitting up. "Maybe a shower first." brushing her sweat drenched her out of her eyes.

"We have all night." they said getting out of bed and Jared picked her up off the bed and into his arms.

Paul pulled on his shorts and left the room after he watched the two of them go into the bathroom and heard the shower start. He went to the kitchen and made up plates of food for all of them. He could hear them moaning softly and didn't feel any jealously because he knew that Jared loved Bells as much as him. He allowed them time alone and Jared did them same for him. Quil, Sam and Jake had no idea how he was able to share his imprint with his pack brother but nearly broke some guys hand for coping a feel months ago. He had told them the same thing he told Jared, that he was the only person he would ever share Bells with and not feel anything but peace because he knew it made his imprint and pack brother happy.

He had just sat down on the couch with his plate when Bells came into the living room, dressed in one of his shirts. "want to share my plate, baby." he asked her. She nodded and sat down next to him. He started the movie while Jared came in and sat down with his plate.

"You okay?" she whispered to him.

"Just happy, baby, just happy." Paul said kissing her head as she nibbled on some bacon. Jared looked over at the two of them and mouthed "Thank you" to him.

"Love you." Bells whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

5 years later

Bells leaned back against her husband and watched as Carly chased after her little brothers. Jared and Paul had been with her every step of the way of the pregnancy going with her to all her appointments, they had gotten a lot of stares until the changed to the clinic on the rez. When one doctor had all but called her a slut for having two men in her office and the boys had nearly phased in front of her, they had talked to Sue and she set everything up with a doctor that knew about wolves and would understand the relationship that Paul,Jared and she shared.

Charlie had threatened the boys that his daughter better have a ring on her finger from one of them before the new baby turned a year old or he would be coming after both of them with everything in his arsenal, either with a gun or sending all the Cullens after them. They had taken the words to heart and before the twins were born, Paul asked her to marry him. Jared helped him pick the ring and had told Bells that he was okay keeping the relationship as is as long as she and Paul were okay.

Two months after she had Charlie Jasper and William Emmett, she married Paul with their family, friends and pack around them. Later that same night with just Paul, the pack and their kids she exchanged vows with Jared. Charlie and Billy had hit the roof when they had found out about the double marriage, but cooler heads prevail and it was understood.

Leah and Jake tied the knot a year after them and were not planning on children. Jake still refuses to take over the alpha spot from Sam. Even with Leah he doesn't know if he will ever want it but he is training with Billy on becoming the next chief of the tribe.

Quil's imprint with Claire turned into that of a siblings and started dating. He is still trying to find that one that makes him want to make her his forever.

Embry imprinted on Bells friend Angela when she had come for the wedding. They had moved in together last year and didn't have any plans on getting married or having any kids.

Brady and Colin haven't imprinted and are hoping not to, they are enjoying just having fun.

Emily suffered two miscarriages before she was able to carry her and Sam's little girl to term but they had lost Emily when she brought Vanessa Bell into this world less than six months ago. Bells, Paul, Jared, Carly and the twins moved in with Sam before he even brought her home knowing that he would be beside him with a new infant and the loss of his imprint. He was only now smiling again.

"Supper is nearly ready and Nessa is starting to stir." Jared said coming onto the porch.

"The others are right behind me. We timed it just right." Sam said coming out of the forest.

Bells gave Paul a quick kiss and called to the kids that it was time to eat.

"Who knew that this would happen when you decided to come home." Leah said coming up behind her.

"I know, I just wanted to know one thing." Bells said smiling at her family. "I got so much more than I thought."


End file.
